Tell Me How it Ends
by MissWoolHat
Summary: Jamie and the Doctor get separated in the middle of the woods by the Martian Ice Warriors. Will the Doctor be able to save Jamie? Okay, so I suck at summaries...sorry. K because it's quite emotional.


**AN: Well, I felt like I wanted to do a full blown Doctor Who fic, but I didn't want to get in over my head, so here's a nice little one-shot with Jamie and the 2nd Doctor. There is implied pairing, but nothing that actually happens. (Yeah, Jamie is the only companion I pair with the Doctor and ONLY with the 2nd Doctor, but I don't want to kill your version of them.) **

* * *

"Doctor! Come on! You can't just stand there all day! Run!"

"Now Jamie, hold on. You can't just rush me about, I know what I'm doing."

"But Doctor, _look!" _Jamie exclaimed, pointing above The Doctor's head

The short Time Lord's head calmly looked up and he jumped about a foot in the air.

"Good grief Jamie! Why didn't you tell me there was a Granwaite?!"

The monster coming toward Jamie and The Doctor was a small, furry looking creature from the planet Mars. It had dark green fur, very small eyes, and three legs. It was bounding toward the companions and gnashing its horrible teeth together. Jamie began to run before he was eaten alive, but didn't realize the The Doctor was not behind him. The young Scot kept running until he found a small-ish cave to climb into. Only then did he notice the absence of The Doctor beside him.

"Oh aye, he would do that." The young man muttered to himself.

* * *

In the open field The Doctor was playing his recorder. He vaguely remembered something about a "Beatles" song called "Goo Goo Ga Joob." He started to pick out some notes that sounded right and started to play. The Granwaite slowed until it was moving at a glacial pace. The Time Lord smiled and called out to Jamie.

"Alright Jamie, we've got him, they do hate music you know... Let's get back to the TARDIS." The Doctor started to make his way through the slightly wet, moderately thick woods back to his very out of place police box. The man turned the key in the lock and stepped inside. Only then did he realize that he didn't actually hear Jamie's footsteps behind him because Jamie wasn't there.

"Oh no... Oh no... I must have tricked myself into hearing his footsteps because they're always there. Oh Jamie, where are you?!" The Doctor placed his hand to his head and ruffled his hair.

* * *

Jamie decided it would probably be a good idea to go searching for his friend, because goodness knows, he did like to get lost. The young man walked to the gaping mouth of the cave and was about to walk out when he rammed into what felt like a wall.

"What, the bloody hell?" He put his hand out and was met with a very solid, seemingly thick substance blocking his way out of the opening.

Once again he tried running into it to try and break through, but that only ended in a very bruised left shoulder. He took out his knife and tried to cut through the wall, but that yielded only a broken knife.

"No! I loved that knife. Killed many a redcoat with it, yes I did." Jamie began talking, and then realized there was no one there to hear him. "Well, I guess I could try a rock."

The kilted man picked up the biggest rock his strength would allow and tried to hit that against the wall in front of him, getting nothing out of it but a rock and a solid, seemingly indestructible wall. Jamie dropped the rock and sat on the ground feeling tired, and very worried about where his companion was.

* * *

The Doctor didn't want to go back out into the woods, he knew that once the Granwaite awoke it would alert its masters, and if he wasn't gone by then, he, the TARDIS, and Jamie, would be goners. But, he decided to do it anyway.

In the few moments that he was inside his ship, the woods had accumulated a thick layer of fog. The Doctor had never liked fog, it had always been a little too eerie for his likes. He made sure that he had his recorder and sonic screwdriver in his pocket and off he went.

"Jamie!" The Time Lord called in a very well executed stage whisper "Jamie!" The only response he got was that of a few exotic birds and rustling leaves.

He passed through the now Granwaite-less field and into the other side of the woods. "Jamie! Where are you? We've got to go!"

The Doctor didn't notice that he had stopped in front of a small cave...

* * *

Jamie was beginning to lose hope of any help coming when he saw The Doctor just outside the wall. He jumped up and started to pound against the clear wall.

"DOCTOR! DOCTOR LOOK IT'S ME! JAMIE! DOCTOR!"

The Time Lord outside seemed to be oblivious to Jamie's shouts. His mouth was moving and Jamie thought he saw him mouth his name.

"AYE! DOCTOR, I'M HERE!" He kept shouting and shouting, and then... The Doctor turned away.

The young Scotsman was speechless, he was right there, how could The Doctor turn away from him? What was this black magic wall that was keeping him from his best friend? Jamie got angry, who was doing this to him? Why were they doing this? How could he get out of here and get back to the TARDIS?

* * *

The Doctor moved on, oblivious to his companion's pleas for help. He continued to look through the thickening trees, hoping that he would find Jamie before the Granwaite had a chance to go and get its masters.

Something hit The Doctor's shoulder and he jerked awake.

"Goodness, I must be tired, time to keep-" He stopped talking when he saw a huge, hulking figure standing over him.

"Good evening, sir, I must have fallen asleep, let me just get out of your way." The Time Lord stood up and was greeted with the dark green armour of the Martian Ice Warriors. "Oh..." He said, at a loss for words.

"You have the Ultimate Transporter. You will come with us. You will give us what we want." The Ice Warrior stated in very badly formed sentence fragments.

"Well, I guess I don't really have a choice right now. Lead on sir." The Doctor reluctantly followed the Martian and they returned the way The Doctor had come.

* * *

Jamie kept telling himself that The Doctor just had missed him. Something with the wall. But one part of him kept saying that he didn't care, The Doctor just wanted to get rid of him.

"No, No, The Doctor would never leave me here on purpose. He'll be back." He slumped against a rock clutching his leather vest to himself to keep what warmth there was in him, in him.

The young man woke up a while later, he stretched, forgetting where he was for a moment, but when he realized, the worry came swarming back to him. He once again started to plan about ways to try and get out. Just as he was going to try something a different temperature, he saw two figures walk by outside. One was a tall, soldier in dark green armour, and the other was a short man in a long coat and a bow tie, The Doctor. Jamie started to yell again, but The Time Lord didn't show any sign of having heard. The large green man on the other hand looked at Jamie, and though he couldn't see its eyes, it glared at him.  
The Scot stumbled backwards and watched as the only two signs of life walked away from him.

* * *

"Now. you can't just keep me forever. I have to find my friend you see. Oh, have you seen him? He's a tall blonde man in a... what's it called? Kilt! That's it. A young blonde man in a kilt."

The alien didn't bother to respond, just kept The Doctor in tow as he stomped his way back the way The Doctor had come a while earlier. After another few awkwardly silent moments, The Doctor saw the TARDIS in his view. Once he and the Ice Warrior came to a halt and turned to The Doctor.

"This is the Ultimate Transporter. You will surrender it to me. For the good of Mars."

"Oh, well, I don't think I can do that. I'm terribly sorry. You see, that is my only way around."

"You are humanoid, you have appendages. Use them." The Warrior retorted

"Yes, well so do you." The Time Lord

The Martian paused for a moment, as if he were, for the first time, realizing he had legs. "If you do not surrender the Ultimate Transporter. Your friend will be disposed of."

"But I don't even know where Jamie is, how can you- Oh.." The Doctor said, coming to the realization that these people had somehow stolen Jamie.

"Where is he?! Where did you put him? JAMIE?!" The Doctor cried, becoming more desperate by the moment.

The Ice Warrior made a low rumbling sound that was oddly reminiscent of evil laughter, but The Doctor couldn't be sure. The huge, green, alien pushed The short, stocky Time Lord toward the TARDIS. "Now. You will let me inside. Or I will kill. Your friend."

The Doctor, having no idea what to do, opened the TARDIS door and the two of them walked in. The Martian took out what appeared to be a long, thin gun and pointed it at the scanner. The screen flickered and showed a cave opening with Jamie right inside.

"But I know that cave! I walked right by it! No one was there!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Just because you are too weak to see through Martian perception filters... You're 'friend' will be tortured and killed if you do not surrender this device to the Martian Ice Warrior."

* * *

Jamie had been defeated. He had nothing else to lose. He lost his knife and his Doctor. The only two things left for him.

The young man lay down on the hard, rock floor, only to have a deep pain run down his spine. He gave a yelp, and the pain went away.

"Must be some wee beastie that lives here..." Jamie muttered trying to fall asleep.

A few minutes later he felt something cut into his hand, and by the time that was over and the bleeding had stopped, he started to make uncontrollable movements. A series of tortures went on for ten minutes and when they finally subsided, Jamie collapsed, tears running down his face.

"Doctor... Doctor come find me..."

* * *

"No! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! STOP IT! STOP HURTING HIM!" The Doctor was desperate, he didn't know what to do.

"Give me the Ultimate Transporter and Jamie will be saved."

The Doctor started to pace the TARDIS console trying to figure out what to do. When he turned back to the scanner he saw his friend writhing pain once again.

"NO!" The old Time Lord was at a loss.

"Before your friend dies, I will grant you one last conversation." The alien rumbled

* * *

Jamie couldn't go on... Something was tormenting him. White hot pain blurred his vision and all he could think about was how much he wanted to see The Doctor's face again.

"Jamie! Jamie! Can you hear me?" Jamie was sure it was another one of the tricks

"Don't talk to me!" Jamie cried

"Jamie, I swear, it's me, it's The Doctor. I'm going to get you out of here."

"Doctor? Is it really you? Oh where are you? What's going on?"

"The Martians. They're trying to get The TARDIS. But I'll save you, I promise."

"Why can't I get out, Doctor?"

"It's the Martian Ice. It's temperature indifferent and can't be broken.. Oh Jamie, I'm so sorry."

There was a long pause before Jamie said anything.

"Tell me how this ends, Doctor. Tell me what happens."

* * *

"I'll tell you what happens Jamie. I reclaim the TARDIS and come and get you. That is what happens." At that, the Ice Warrior cut of the conversation.

The Doctor turned toward the alien, and knew exactly what he was going to do.

* * *

**AN: I'll leave the rest up to your imagination. :) Hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
